Escape
by WolfxSoul
Summary: A fire that changed their lives. Two girls fall into Wonderland and find someone who will help heal their scars.
1. My dear friend

this is something i whipped up, i do not own HNKNA that belongs to QuinRose. i own my two oc's though

* * *

It hurts to remember that night. Watching Hell being burned to the ground and flames licking the sky. Seeing my best friend limp out of the carnage, bloody and burnt. She gasped for breath and falling in pain. We watching together, as Hell fell, and everyone we knew, fell with it.

I sat up quickly in bed, cold sweat dripped down my face. My hands flew to my face as tears trickled down. The door creaked open to reveal the sleepy Hatter house hold.

"What's wrong big sis?" Dee and Dum asked me.

"Yeah, that was a pretty loud scream." Elliot said. Blood approached my bed and sat down beside me.

"What was it?" He questioned.

"Hell's fire." I felt the words slip from my lips. Ever since I fell down the rabbit hole with Peter White and meet and became friends with everyone; I had only mentioned Hell's fire a few times. The fire that killed everyone I knew and hospitalized my best friend. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Elliot said. After a reassuring hug from everyone, they returned to their rooms. The night went by quickly and I left to return to the Clock Tower. I said hello to Julius, who nodded and continued his work. I changed and was about to leave when I came a crossed Gray.

"Oh, you're leaving already," he said. I nodded.

"It's just a little walk. I'll be back soon," with that said I left. I didn't know where my feet were going to take me. Looking at the colorful, yet confusing forest, I remembered when I came here. I was so confused, and dead set on getting back so I could see Luca in the hospital. She was going to be joining me in the jail time that is school. The doctors finally said that she was okay to be out and about, but… that stupid rabbit man! He said he loved me and dragged me down a hole. Now I have to play this game; become friends and socialize with everyone. It's not that bad, everyone is rather nice, except for the fact everyone has a weapon on them at all times. And top of that, it hurts to think about Luca. That memory last night put things over the top. Yet…

Wham!

I had ran into a tree. Falling backwards, I had caught a glimpse of circus tents. I thought it was strange how I made my way here of all places. Everyone hates it whenever I even seem to walk in the direction of the circus or mention it. It's not that bad of a place, other than the fact that there's a chance Joker will take you to the prison. I wish Luca could see this place. Because of Hell's shackles, we could never go to the circus. I had gotten up and walked into the circus. Looking around for Joker I spotted him at the usual table, shuffling his cards. I trudged over to him and he greeted me with a smile.

"Riley! It's great to see you again, "he said.

"Hey." My voice croaked out of my throat. He titled his head in worry.

"What the hell is your problem, whore?" Black Joker said from his place on White Joker's belt. My head collided with the table.

"I can't wait till I leave, then I don't have to listen to your winy ass anymore." I retorted.

"What the fuck was that!" The mask bellowed. White placed his had over Black to muffle his voice.

"Your going to leave us?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't just leave Luca." He stared at me for quite sometime before speaking.

"You talk a lot about this Luca." He said.

"She's my best friend." I felt the usual headache pound away at my skull. "She's the only one I have." White sat back in his chair and looked at the sky. A smirk slipped onto then from his lips as he looked to me.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I didn't understand what he was getting at, but I nodded. I had a sketch book with me at all times, something the two of us had a habit of.

"Just this one I sketched of her." He looked at the picture in shock and awe. I placed my head on the table again. "It's the only image I see of her." Luca, with her long dark red hair with a brighter shade underneath, and her turquoise eyes, walking out of Hell's fire. She held her bleeding arm and her eyes stared ahead, blankly.

"You are a very good artist." Joker said.

"No, she is just that pretty." She would be even more, if the burns and scars from Hell didn't curse her form. "She would like it here." The pounding in my head was to great, black spots dotted my vision. Joker was intrigued by this comment.

"She would?"

"Yeah…" I couldn't help it, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Joker smiled at Riley. He truly wanted to meet her friend now. He smirked at the thought. A foreigner of his own, for Riley stated clearly that she didn't like him in that way, and she certainly despised Black.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Black asked his counterpart.

"Something you'll like, I grantee it."


	2. Luca's mega hug!

so yeah. i'm happy that someone liked this. the same claim rules apply.

* * *

Joker knew that for his plan to work, he would need the help of the only person who is allowed to leave Wonderland.

"Joker." A cold voice said from behind him. He smiled as he turned to face Peter White. Peter gasped as he saw his beloved Riley sleeping. He transformed his clock into his gun and pointed it at Joker's face. Joker held his hands up in defense.

"Hold on there. Hear me out," he said.

"Yeah, you stupid ass," Black said.

"What do you want and what happened to Riley?" Peter ordered.

"You see, Riley began to think about a friend in her world and you know what happens when she does that." Peter's ears drooped at the sad thought of his love being in pain. "She misses this friend greatly so if you happen to find her friend and bring her here, Riley would surely repay you," Joker's smooth words bounced around in Peter's head. Joker handed Peter the sketch book with Luca's picture showing. "Find her." Peter wasn't sure if Joker was telling the truth, but he did recall Riley mentioning a Luca when he first brought her here. He took one last glance at Riley before bounding off.

Joker did wonder, was Luca anything like Riley? If so, he made a mistake.

* * *

I was angry and tired. Angry from Riley being late, and tired from the pain killers. It was boring, sitting in the hospital's garden, playing with the ends of my school's uniform green plaid skirt. A cool breeze blew, picking up my knee length hair. I put the blue blazer back over my white blouse. The white socks I wore were suppose to be thigh highs but I didn't want to wear them that way, so I put them a little below my knee so some of the sock draped over my black shoes. I was about to return to my room when something white caught my eye. An adorable white rabbit wearing a waistcoat hopped out of the bushes. His cute little nose twitched as he glanced around. When his sight fell on me, he hopped up in glee.

"Follow me!" He chimed. My eyes blinked rapidly.

Did he just talk? I thought. Maybe it's my meds, it wouldn't hurt to follow.

"Sure," I said. He lead me into the forest, that I hadn't noticed until now. He waved to me then jumped down a huge hole. I was confused, do I follow? A familiar scent slipped by my nose.

Lavender.

Riley loved the smell of lavender. That was it, I decided to jump. What was the worse that could happen?

Closing my eyes tightly after taking the plunge helped my stomach. When I suddenly felt solid ground under my feet I opened my eyes to see a man with white hair, red eyes, and bunny ears? He took my hand and placed a note in it.

"Please make sure Riley gets this." With that he left. My head tilted in confusion. Riley? That's when I felt it.

My 6th sense. The sense of knowing everything about my friend, which included the feature of location detection! I ran to the direction in which I believe Riley to be. Colorful tents filled my view and I was taken back. In front of a rather large tent was a girl with shoulder-length ebony hair. She was talking with a tall man with red hair, and from where I was, I could see his clothes went to the theme of the circus. Also I spotted that his eye was wine red and the other was covered by a eye patch. I knew that girl was Riley. So I locked in on the target and went in for the kill.

* * *

My headache had gone away and I found myself in one of the tents in a bed. One of the little circus children bolted out of the tent, I assumed to get Joker. I left the tent to see Joker waiting outside.

"About time you fucking get up bitch." The cussy voice of Black Joker echoed through my head. I was ready to yank that mask of White's belt and throw it to the ground. I would enjoy crushing it. But something interrupted me.

"Riley!" A torpedo hit me on the side and my face was engulfed. Blinded, I knew exactly what this meant.

"Luca! Get your boobs out of my face!"


	3. Hugs for everyone too much hugging

yadiyadiyada. sooo thanks to Sleeping Moon, for her messages and thief in the abyss for hers. i think this starts to suck after i make a comment which is..(looks down) 5 lines of stuff. anyways enjoy. i don't own Alice, QuinRose does but i own Luca and Riley. and maybe i should mention this, Riley will probably end up with Blood or Gray or someone idk i'm still debating it. but Luca will either be with Joker or Boris.

* * *

Total surprise over came Joker as he watched a red blur attack Riley.

"Riley I was so scared! I thought you were kidnapped and sleepin with the fishes now!" Riley screamed as the girl crushed her in a monstrous hug. She lets go for a moment to look Riley up and down. "You look okay. I'm so happy." With that she returned to squeezing the life out of Riley.

"Umm miss it looks like your really hurting her," Joker said calmly, a sweat drop rolling down his head.

"Yeah you whore!" Black yelled. Unfazed by Black's name calling the girl let Riley go to watch her head roll back and her eyes x'd out.

(when I envision this scene I picture Nel's bone crushing hug of Ichigo from Bleach. Then that would mean Joker is Orihime in this. Hahahaha, knee slap.)

"Oh nose! Riley wake up!" She shook the ebony haired girl wildly. Riley's hands shot up and gripped the girl's shoulder.

"Luca," her raspy voice said. "Just let go." The redhead nodded letting go of Riley and stepping back. Joker could finally get a good look at her. She was a lot different from Riley. Her skin was rather pale compared to Riley's light tan. Riley's sketch was rather accurate, other than the fact that she left out her friend's large bosom. Riley's body was still developing, while Luca was a mature beautiful adult, in Joker's eyes. Riley noticed Joker's stare so she tilted his head up. "Her face is up there." Joker blushed lightly in embarrassment. Black, knowing his counterparts thoughts said something unnecessary.

"So they just get slutier."

"Shut the hell up or I'll make you," Riley snapped.

"Aww. How cute," Luca said, pointing to the mask. Riley whipped around to look at her friend.

"Luca!" Her voice reflected anger and confusion.

"I'm really sorry about him." Joker said while waving his hands in front of him. Luca just smiled.

"It's-" she paused, looking at Riley's face, "It's fine," her tone had completely changed to sadness. Her eyes shifted from Riley to the ground. Suddenly Luca fell to the ground. Riley and Joker jumped in concern. "Sorry," she said. "Seems the painkillers are starting to fail," with that she reached into the bag that was with her and took out a bottle of pills. "Boy do I wish I had something to wash these down with." This was just was Joker was waiting for.

"Here," he offered her a vial. It took Riley a few seconds to register what was about to happen. When she realized it, her loud 'Stop!' was to late. Luca gulped down the pills and liquid. She smiled sweetly.

"Tastes like strawberries."

"You crazy woman!" Riley yelled, it was her time to shake her friend. "Look at what you've done! Now your stuck here and have to play the game."

"Game?" Luca tilted her head in question.

"You!" Riley yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Joker. "You ass!"

"I like games," Luca said, absent mindedly. "I'm gonna win."

"NO! You crazy! This is a game you don't want to play," Riley yelled.

"That's the spirit!" Joker chimed as Luca appeared by him and gave him a high five.

"Don't encourage her," Riley screamed.

"If you keep yelling like that, all that hot air in your head is going to make you explode," Luca said with a sly look. Riley screamed and gripped her head.

"How about a tour?" Joker asked Luca while offering her an arm.

"Yeah!" She said while taking his arm and let him lead the way.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" Riley yelled while running after them.

* * *

Riley plopped down on a crate in exhaustion. The sleepless nights were catching up with her.

"There is one last place, Joker said to Luca.

"Really?" Before Riley could do anything the world around her began to blur and change.

"Damn you." She hissed. Luca blink, what she saw before her was a prison. Random things like stuff animals and broken toys littered the ground.

"Why did you fucking bring these bitches here?" A voice growled. Luca recognized the voice from Joker's mask.(at first she blamed the voice on her medication.) A man who looked exactly like Joker appeared. The only difference was that he was wearing a prison wardens uniform.

"Now now, be nice Joker." Joker said to… 'Joker'.

"So you are both Joker?" Luca asked.

"No shit Sherlock," the prison Joker snarled (taking a saying Riley had used).

"Like a split personality." Riley looked at Luca in confusion. She always picked up things too fast, leaving Riley confused and alone in the predicament.

"I guess you could say that," circus Joker said kindly.

"Let me guess, you get called White," pointing to circus Joker, "and you Black," she said to the prison warden. A simple equation, ying and yang. Riley sighed. So Hell's fire hadn't changed Luca's observant personality at all.

"Right," White said.

"Yeah, yeah, now get the hell out of my prison." Black barked.

"Kinda reminds me of Hell." Luca said quietly. Riley's head snapped up and she glared at Luca.

"Don't talk about it!" She hissed. Luca's careless side glance only boiled her blood more. Both Jokers raised a brow, in curiosity. Black seemed to enjoy the anger on Riley's face.

"I don't understand why you are so sensitive towards the subject," Luca said.

"And you aren't!" Riley yelled, pointing to the outside of Luca's left thigh. White was surprised at Riley's reaction, for she had always made it seem like the two friends only had happy times. Black enjoyed seeing Riley screech angrily at her friend. The stone like expression on Luca's face made Riley slowly calm down. A smile slipped to Luca's face.

"Someone needs a hug." Riley ran away from her friend. White laughed as Black cussed at the girls to leave. Luca had stopped chasing Riley and let out a sigh.

"Meanie, I just wanted to give her a hug." She turned to White. "Can I give you a hug?" She asked. Still laughing, White shrugged and opened his arms. He felt Luca's crushing effects of her hugs. He huffed out a breath, which showed Luca she shouldn't squeeze his lungs out. "Sorry, sometimes I forget that." Then she turned to Black. "Do you want a hug?"

"Fuck no," he said.

"Awe, come on. I know you want one." With that she hugged Black who yelled at her.

"Get the fuck off bitch!" Then he heard Riley screamed at Luca to 'let that ass go!' Oh, how he loved to see Riley pissed off.

* * *

In the end, Luca got her hugs and Riley lectured her on how you never talk or look at Black.

"That jackass! I just want to frickin rip-."

"Silence my child. I know, it's like a new Adam in your life." Riley continued to curse about Black and all the asses that she knows/knew. Night time had caught up with them and White offered them a stay. Knowing she couldn't really refuse, Riley agreed. Luca was happy.

Looking up at their temporary tents top, Riley wondered.

"Luca."

"Yeah?"

"You do know that once you drank that bottle, you doomed yourself."

"Maybe."

"I guess I'll have to take you to the Clock Tower to see Nightmare. Although, he could just get into your dreams."

"About that."

"What?"

"I haven't been able to dream for some time."

"Why not?"

"I think it's the meds."

"Oh." With that the tent became silent.


End file.
